


Honeymoon

by TheQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: Shiro & Lance enjoy their honeymoon in Greece.A Commission





	Honeymoon

Shiro looked out past the edge of the gravelled cliff and down into the valley where the olive trees look more like bushes, the few houses look like colorful anthills, and the cars and horses and people moving about are so small that they barely register in this distance. 

“From here,” he hears the tour guide swear, “You can see Athens.”  

Shiro squints against the harsh grecian sun. He can’t see it but Lance, ever the faithful documentor of their adventures, obligues by raising his smartphone and snapping a variety of landscapes before calling for Shiro to move closer to the edge of the rock where a fearless bird has landed to pick at the stones. 

“No way,” Shiro shakes his head, continuing to stand a safe distance from the crumbling edge, flinching slightly when he sees a child with no self preservation inch their way closer with warnings from their parents to be safe. 

“Shiro!” Lance cries waving his phone with emphasis. “You’ve jumped off higher.”

“Wearing a jetpack,” Shiro reminds him, turning away from the postcard perfect view to look at his husband (husband and isn’t that wonderful and new and still something he is getting used to). “With a giant metal cat as my safety net.”

Lance rolls his eyes, smiling all the while. And he’s glowing here on Earth, in the light of this sun. Freckles popping up across the bridge of his nose despite his grumbles and diligent application of sunscreen.

“Besides,” Shiro adds, pulling the phone from Lance’s grasp. “Why do I have to be the one in the photo.” He gestures to the cliff edge and beyond that the crystal blue sky.

Lance practically skips towards the edge before turning and striking a pose. Shiro laughs as he snaps a few photos before Lance makes his way back to pull his phone from Shiro’s hands. “See! I didn’t die.”

Shiro jokes, “Yet.”

“Yet!” Lance cries, playfully swatting Shiro’s arm. “I’ll have you know I have wonderful survival instincts.”

“Says the man with the highest time spent in the healing pods,” Shiro reminds him as the tour guide calls for them to get back on the bus. They’d be on their way to their next destination soon. 

“Oh come on!” Lance cries as Shiro double checks his pockets to make sure he still has everything before following the crowd back. “I was young.”

“You say that like you’re old now,” Shiro teases. 

“I was nineteen!” Lance pretends to pout as they find their seats. 

“And somehow you made it to twenty seven!” 

Lance makes a soft whining noise, “So rude! I want a divorce.”

“A divorce?” Shiro laughs, leaning closer. “And there’s no way for me to change your mind, Mr. Shirogane?”

Lance rolls his eyes but turns to face him, smile pulling at his lips. “Unfortunately there isn’t, Mr. Shirogane.”

Shiro leans closer and presses a delicate kiss on Lance’s forehead. “Well...maybe...” Lance whispers.

Shiro smiles and presses a soft kiss against his lips. “I’m sure I could find a way to persuade you.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you RosieKeith for supporting me! As always please let me know what you think in the comments below. 
> 
> And please support me on my tumblr: [thequeen117.tumblr.com/](https://thequeen117.tumblr.com/)


End file.
